


The past is hard to hide from

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Confusing, F/M, Kidnapping, Killian's backstory, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Something is wong with Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Emma, Killian and their ten-year-old daughter Alice were walking in the woods of Misthaven laughing and enjoying them-selfs. When they stumbled into a slavers market.  Killian felt a connection with two brothers and he feels he needs to save them.





	The past is hard to hide from

Emma, Killian and their ten-year-old daughter Alice were walking in the woods of Misthaven laughing and enjoying them-selfs. When they stumbled into a slavers market. Killian froze in place looking around as he pushed Alice behind him. “Killian whats wrong? What is it?” Emma asked when she felt him tense. However, Killian did not reply.

“Papa?” Alice said from behind him. Killian looked around, Emma could see fear and anger in his eyes, as memory’s started to resurface before his eyes.

“Let's get out of here, Love,” Killian said voice quiet and shakey. Emma nodded, however before they left the market Killian looked over his shoulder to see two boys. Thay appear to be the same age when his and Liam’s life changed forever.

“Killian?” Emma said as she grabbed his hook. “Are you coming?’ She added.

“Aye love,” Killian replied as he gave the boys a wink.

When the Swan-Jones family got back to the castle dinner was ready. “Mom, Mom dinner is ready,” Henry said in-between breaths.

“Ok. Alice why don't you go clean up for dinner.” Emma told her.

“Ok mother, Papa can you come help me?” Alice asked a very distracted pirate- prince. Killian hums.

“What? Of course, love.” Killian told her. Emma gave him a concerned look and then shook her head getting rid of the thought of Killian going dark again. After Alice was done father and daughter walked into the dining room. Where all of the family were sitting around waiting for the food to be served.

“Hello Hook, Alice. Did you guys have fun on your walk?” David asked as Killian helped the small princes on to her chair.

“Aye we did,” Killian told David without mentioning what happened. Emma gave Killian a look that says they need to talk about it later. Killian looked down in shame as he sat down next to Emma, making a noise.

By the time that dessert was served killian stopped talking to his new family altogether. He got so lost in the memory of when he and Liam were first sold into slavery. Emma who was talking to Henry about the importance of body armor when fighting a dragon noticed Killian staring off into space, she could see that his gaze was distant. Killian flinched at her touch. “Killian are you okay?” she mouthed. Killian did not meet her eyes when he whispered.

“Aye. let's talk about it later.” Emma could tell that he was avoiding the conversation.

“Ok.” She whispered back.

“Mom Alice and I are done eating can we go play before Alice has to go to sleep?” Henry asked Emma. Emma nodded as Henry gave her a smile.. “Come on Alice I will race you to the ballroom,” Henry said with excitement in his voice. Killian smiled at his step-son and daughter as they ran out of the room leaving only the adults alone.

“Well it seems that those two are getting along,” Snow said in the silence of the room.

“Aye, they sure are. Well, I probably should make sure that they don’t get hurt” Killian said standing up. _He’s avoiding it again, Oh Killian._ Emma thought. Everyone looked at Killian as he made his way towards the door, but then Killian froze. He just stood there for a long time.

“Killian, are you alright?” David asked. David knew something was wrong when Killian did not flinch or turn around at David calling Hook by his real name.

“Killian?” Emma asked concerned.  Killian turned around facing everyone. Everyone looked at him they can see that he had sadness in his eyes.

“What? oh yes, I'm just fine. I will be right back.” Killian told them after a long pause. Killian was almost out of the door when he thought Emma grabbed his arm.

“Swan, Bloody Hell. What are you doing?” Killian asked as he tried to pull out of her crip.

“Um, Hook Emma’s sitting right here,” Killian looked down to his bad arm. David was right she was sitting right where David said she would be. 

“Whats happening to me?” Killian asked quietly. Snow looked at David as Emma got off her chair to comfort him.

“Why don’t you sit down. I think we need to talk about what happened today on our walk,”  Emma told him as she leads Killian back to his seat.

By the time that Killian was ready to talk only Snow, David and Emma were around the table. Emma had asked Regina to tuck in Alice for she needed to be with Killian right now. Killian looked around the table to see his new family, the people that he can trust with this one big key part of his past. Killian took a deep breath. “When Emma Alice and I were on that walk. We walked into a slavers market.” Snow and David gasped. Killian paused and looked over at Emma. Emma nodded for him to go on. Killian hesitated before he continued. “I, I froze just like earlier. The reason why I did this is that when I was a boy, my, my father took Liam and I on a trip to travel the realms. One night I was scared of a storm that was raging outside, and the candle burned out. I had always been scared of the darkness. Anyway, I called for my father, he told me that when I get older I needed to decide  on “ _What kind of man I wanted to be.”_ Then he said that he will watch the light for me. When I woke the light was out and father was not there. I tried to wake Liam, but he did not wake because he is a stubborn ass. Then I ran to the door, but the captain opened it. He told me that father was a fugitive and he sold me and Liam for a boat to escape,” when Killian was done with his story everyone was shocked, not saying a word for a long time.

The family sat there in silence for a long time until Snow broke it. “I'm so sorry Hook, no one deserves what you went through. We are sorry” Snow said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.  Emma also pulled him in for a hug too. After Snow and Emma finished hugging Killian. Killian got off his chair to say goodnight to Alice when Emma stopped him with her hand on his arm. “What is it, Emma?” Killian asked.

“What sorry. Can you say goodnight to Alice for me?” Emma told him. Killian nodded as he left the room. When Killian got into Alice’s room she was running around pretending to be a pirate. Killian smiled as Alice called to set sail and arm the cannons.

“Hello, little pirate. Time for bed.” Killian said as he picked her up and spun her around making her laugh with joy. “Alright time for bed,” Killian said as he put her down and pulled the blanket around her.

“But papa! I'm not tired,” Alice cried in a child-like voice. The same tone she used when she was four. Killian took off his brace and smiled at her.

“Yes you are love, but since you probably will keep running out of the room and beg me or your mother to play with you. I will tell you a story,” Killian told his daughter.  Alice bounced on the bed.

“Tell it, papa, tell it,” Alice said. Killian gave her a half smile.

 “Ok but it's not a happy story.”

Alice was asleep by the stories end. Killian kissed her on her forehead. Emma was watching him as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

“Is she asleep?” Emma asked as she walked into the room. Killian did not hear her for he was lost in his thoughts. “Killian? Killian whats wrong?’ Emma asked as she walked over to him.

“What? Nothing is wrong love. Just thinking” Killian told her. Emma did not buy it.

“You told her the story? The same story that you told us a diner?” Emma asked.

 “Aye, but she fell asleep before I could tell her the whole story.” Emma nodded as she listened to him. “Swan, how could I let this happen? How could we let our daughter into this part of my life, and why do we let bloody slavers run free? I'm a bloody idiot Swan. My father was right to leave.” Killian put his hand over his face as Emma sat down next to him. Emma could feel tears run down her face.

“Killian your not an idiot okay. This is not your fault,” Emma comforts him. “Let's go to bed. Your tired, I'm tired,” Killian nodded and grabbed his brace. Before they left they both kissed Alice on her forehead.

Killian was laying in bed reading when Emma came out of the shower. “Hey. What are you reading.” She asked as she crawled next to him.

“I believe it is called Oliver. I can really relate to this boy. Longing for a home and love. Alas, I still had Liam, but love from a mother or father would have been much better,” Emma smiled and closed her eyes.

“Good night Killian,” Emma said as she rolled over on her side. 

“Good night Swan,” Killian replied. Then he put down the book and closed his eyes and rolled over to. However, Killian woke an hour later trying not to scream, for he did not want to wake Emma. Killian sat up breathing hard. The image of the two boys is haunting him even in his dreams. That settles it he needs to save them. Killian got out of the bed, put a shirt on, pulled out a pen and page of paper and started to write.

“ _Dear Emma,_

_Cant sleep so I went out for a walk. However, there is something that I need to tell you. Before we left that bloody slavers market. I saw two boys. Thay are haunting me, I'm sorry, but I need to save them. I will be back soon, and I love you._

_-Killian.”_

Killian folded the page and went out the door without his brace and hook.

Emma woke the next morning feeling happy. That was the best sleep she had in a long time. Emma rolled over to see Killian not there. Panic starts to form inside. “Killian?” she whispered, but all she saw was a note and his brace sitting on the end table. Emma picked up the note and read. “Killian! What are you doing?” she whispered. Then she ran out the door. “Mom, Dad!” Emma yelled as she ran through the palace.

“What is it, Emma?” David asked while he held Neil in his arms.

“Its Killian he left. He went back to the market. He says that there are two boys that he needs to save, and look,” She holds up his brace, with tears in her eyes. David wrapped her in his arms.

“Its okay Emma, he will be back don’t worry. Hook knows what he is doing.” David reassured her.

Killian walked through the woods lost in thought. Was he really doing this sneaking into a slavers market to save two boys he does not know? However, that is what heroes do and he is a hero. Killian held his head high as he approached the market. He took a deep breath as he looked right above the bush that he was hiding in. _Here I go. I hope you will be proud Emma._  Killian thought. He studied the area looking for the two boys until he found them. The two boys were hailing large crates. The younger looked too small to carry it. Seeing this made Killian snap, but he kept it together.  “Come, Alex, we need to hurry ok” Killian herd the older boy say. Then he saw them come right at him.

“Lad” Killian whispered to the boy- Alex. Alex looked right at Killian then to his brother

“Jim. Did you hear that?” Alex asked. Then both of them looked over to the pirate hiding.

“W-who are you?”  Alex asked his voice shakey. Killian got out of the bush and neailed to meet Alex’s eyes.

“Don’t worry lads. I'm not evil  My name is Captain Killian Jones.” Killian told them. Both boys looked at each other. 

“What do you want with us?” Jim asked suspiciously. If their parents had told them anything it was never to talk to strange people. Their parents, oh how he misses them. Why did they have to die in that stupid storm? Alex saw The pirate race an eyebrow.

“I'm here to save you mate. You and your brother.” Killian said simply. Alex and Jim put down their crates.

‘You are really here to save us?” Jim asked as he pushed Alex behind him.

“Aye, now let's get out of here before they see you,” Killian told them, but before they could all leave they were spotted.

“Hey, you! Stop right where you are!” A man yelled.

“Run!” Killian yelled and at that moment the young brothers saw Killian’s stump, but they did not stop running. Killian, however, tripped and fell.

“Well, well well. It looks like we have a little hero” The man said as he pulled Killian to his feet. “You're coming with me.”

The brothers ran and ran. They ran until they got into a very dense part of the woods. “Um, Jim  where did the captain go?” Alex asked after they stopped running. Jim looked at Alex with worried eyes.

“I don’t know, but we cant go back for him. Not by ourselves. Ok, little brother.” Jim told his brother as he went over to sit next to him. They both sat there for awhile. Both thinking about different things. One thinking about his dead parents and how he has to look after his brother now. While the other is thinking about the captain that kind of saved them from an idiot. An idiot that made them work, work too hard. Where was this man, this kind man dressed in leather? He does not know, but what he does fear is that the man got him. Alex looked over at his brother who was playing with a leaf on the ground when they heard someone call.

“Killian!  Killian?” it was a woman's voice and she was calling for the captain. _Why was she calling for the captain?_

“Killian?” She was getting closer now. “Kil… Oh hello, are you boys lost?” She asked. Both boys looked at her.

“No ma'am we are not. We just have nowhere to go.” Jim told her. She looked at them with sympathy. 

“Have you seen a tall man around here. Um, he has black hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek. Oh, also he is missing a hand.” She asked trying to keep her voice steady. The boys both nodded.

“He saved us, but he went missing while me and my brother were running. We have not seen him since,” Jim said darkly. Emma hums and sat down next to them.

  The man dragged Killian back to the market, while Killian fought to break free of the ropes that were tied around his hand and stump, but he stayed quiet. No matter how many questions the man asked. Killian was pulled into a tent with everyone that was forced to work there watching. “Get in there you!” the man yelled as he pushed Killian threw the tent entrance. Killian almost fell to the ground but he stabled himself. “Who are you?” the man asked for the tenth time. Killian stayed quiet, just like all the other times that the man had asked. Killian looked at him with anger in his eyes. “What is your bloody name!?” He yelled. Then he slapped the pirate, but Killian again stayed quiet. The man was getting impatient with the pirate so he punched him making killian fall to the ground. Killian gave him a sarcastic laugh that was all cracked and filled with pain. “You find this funny pirate!” The man said in a mocking tone. Well, at least he knows that he is a pirate, which might be a bad thing.

“Aye. I find it funny. It's funny because you don’t know my bloody name mate, which I will not tell you. So get on with it. I have been to The Underworld and back I can handle any form of torture you throw at me.” Killian said with his head held high. The man looked at him with a puzzling look, but then he shooked it away and punched him again, and again. He punched him until Killian blacked out.

Emma had been sitting with the boys for a long time. She really needed to find Killian, but her maternal instincts kicked in and she needs to look after them. “What are your names? I did not ask.” Emma asked them a few mins later. 

“I'm James but you can call me Jim, and this is my little brother Alex.” Emma smiled at the brothers, and right at that moment, she had to ask them, ask them about there parents. So she took a deep breath, looked Jim right in the eyes and asked.

“Boys were are your parents?’ Jim looked at his brother and sighed.

“They died at sea. Alexander and I were the only survivors.”Jim told her. Emma could feel tears in her eyes. It was just like Killian’s story minus his parents dying at sea.

Killian woke up an hour later. He tried to move, but his side hurt and he was tied to a chair. “Bloody hell,” he muttered to himself. Killian decided to look around. He, obviously was in a tent. Stuck in a place that he hates the most. When he gets out of this he will come back with an army to tear this bloody place down. Killian chuckled at the thought, but his smile faded when the man came back in.”Ah, you're awake. That is wonderful. Now, where were we? Oh, that’s right what is your name pirate?” He yelled. Killian chuckled.

“Not saying, but I'm wondering what your name is mate?” Killian asked with a smirk. The man looked at Killian and raised an eyebrow.

“I will tell you my name if you tell me yours.” Killian chuckled.

“fine,” he answered. “but,” he continued, “Say yours first,” Killian said annoyed.

“Edward. Now you say your name.”

The pirate sighed. “Hook,” he said simply.

“Your real name pirate.” He spat.

Killian sighed again. “Captain Killian Jones,” Killian told him.

 “Ah yes. I have heard about you.” He paused.“Little Jones. Is  that what captain Silver used to call you?’ He said laughing. Killian clenched his jaw but did not say anything. “And where is your brother. Liam was that his name? Oh, that’s right he is dead. No family to love you.” Killian wanted to punch him but the ropes were too tight around his wrists. Then Killian felt a sharp pain in his bad arm.

“This is not a good time for pain,” Killian mumbled to himself.

 “What was that little Jones, you're in pain. Oh, that’s too bad.” Edward said darkly. Then he left the tent leaving Killian alone to his thoughts on how he want’s to kill this man.

Emma looked at the boys. She needs there help, she needs them to find Killian. “Can I ask you for a favor?” Both boy’s nodded. “I need your help to find my husband. He is the man that helped you, now he needs you.” Emma pleaded. The brothers looked at each other but did not say anything. “Please. We have a daughter, and my son needs his step-father.” Emma told them. She was surprised by how desperate she sounds, but she needs killian and he needs her. _Oh no, I'm turning into my parents._ Emma thought. She will never hear the end of this if she tells her mom. The brothers looked at her.

“We can help. He saved us now we save him.” Jim said as they all huddled together to think about a plan.

Killian was still tied up, he, of course, was thinking too much about Emma when he should be thinking about a way out of this. He let out a breath and tried to untie the ropes that kept him to the wooden chair that he was sitting on. Unfortunately, he did not break free. “Bloody hell,” he said to himself. Then Killian herd voices. _Not again, please not again._ He thought, but when the tent opened Killian feared that it was the slave owner Edward. Killian closed his eyes but instead of the man's ruff voice, he heard the gentle voice of Emma Swan-Jones. “ Oh, Killian. Are you ok?” Killian heard her say. His eyes opened slowly.

“Swan? Is, is that you?’ Killian said with his voice shaking. Emma gave him a small smile then she untied the ropes.

“Come on let's get out of here,” Emma said as she grabbed Killian’s arm. both of them snuck out of the tent.

“Where are the boys?” Killian asked when they got into the woods. Emma looked at him.

“They were the distraction.” Then off his look, she added. “Don’t worry, they're coming.”

A few mins later and Emma had set Killian down on a fallen tree to check his injuries. Then the boys came through the trees running. “We, we got…away,” Jim said in between breaths.

“That’s good, were you followed?” Killian asked. Jim was silent for a while. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but it was Alex who spoke.

“No Captain we were not.” The young boy said. Hours have past and they were still in the woods. They were still in the woods because they needed to know if it was safe to leave. They, of course, could not leave the boys in the woods with nowhere to go so when Killian and Emma started to walk back to the palace they took the brothers with them.

When they got back to the palace the brothers were hesitant to go in, but they were mostly shocked. Shocked by the fact that the man that saved, and they saved is a prince, but also a pirate. “You coming lads?” Killian asked as they walked through the large doors.

“Killian are you ok?” Snow asked as she and David and the rest of his new family ran up to him. “Aye,” Killian said simply. Then Snow saw the two brothers standing behind them.

“Oh, hello.” Snow said as she bent over to meet the boy's eyes.

“Are these the boys Hook?” David asked as Henry and Alice waved. Jim pushed Alex behind him.

“Don’t be scared lad’s this is Emma and my family,” Killian said. Alex walked out in front of his brother and smiled.

“Hello, I'm Alex and this is my older brother Jim,” Alex said to everyone.

“Mom’s, Hook can they join our family, please,” Henry said with joy and hope in his voice. Everyone even Regina smiled.

“Of course Henry. If they want to.” Regina said in a slightly annoyed but happy tone in her voice. “Do you want to?” Emma asked the two young boys. Alex looked at Jim. “Can we Jim? I think mother and father would want us to.” Alex said as Jim gave him a nod.

“Then its settled. We need to plan a party.” Snow said excitedly. Killian looked at his new family. They welcomed him and now they will welcome them. This family will just keep growing and growing, and he will worry about Edward later, but right now he will welcome two new members of his new family.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a little confusing. I wore this during the break during season 7. I have no idea that storybroke will have all the reams inside it.


End file.
